familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Winterswijk, Gelderland, Netherlands
=Dutch version of place= |- |thumb|260px|Het gemeentehuis van Winterswijk |- |thumb|260px|Het [[Station Winterswijk|Station van Winterswijk]] |- |thumb|260px|Het Station en het stationsemplacement van Winterswijk |- |thumb|260px|De Synagoge van Winterswijk |- |thumb|260px|De zonnebrinkkerk te Winterswijk |- |thumb|260px|Een trein van [[Syntus vlak voor station Winterswijk]] |- | |- | ]] |} Winterswijk ( ) (Nedersaksisch: Wenters, Wenterswiek of Winterswiek) is een dorp en gemeente in het meest oostelijke deel van de Achterhoek in de Nederlandse provincie Gelderland. In de gemeente woonden op 1 juli 2006 29.147 mensen (bron: CBS). Hiervan woonden er op 1 december 2006 23.684 in de plaats Winterswijk. Het oppervlak van de gemeente Winterswijk bedraagt 138,29 km², waarvan 0,52 km² water. Ligging The municipality winter district lies in the extreme east of the Gelderse Achterhoek and borders on three sides on Germany. The municipality has a large number of outside areas. In this nine buurtschappen lie which belong all to the municipality winter district. With the bell we distinguish successively: Meddo (*) (1475 inw), hop (431 inw), Henxel (310 inw), Ratum (371 inw), Brinkheurne (271 inw), Kotten (788 inw), Woold (873 inw), missed (657 inw) and Corle (275 inw). (*) dorp, maar door sommige instanties aangegeven als buurtschap Geologie winter district stands confessed for its slide landscape and the steengroeve with its fossile rests. The Juratijdperk Lias come at winter district in some beekbeddingen to the surface. At the end of tertiary (approximately 1 million year suffered) the nearly whole Netherlands and also Belgium stood until the Ardennen under water. With Zuid-Limburg remained also winter district above water. But also winter district ever also lay under sea level. On 3 May 1922 at drillings around winter district stone salt was among other things found. Historie "Wenterswick are minen naem, Thegen the vianden are ick bequaem." At the time of the Roman realm lived in the surroundings of winter district Chamaven, and possibly also Bructeren. There in winter district a source coins has been found of Galba. By all odds the village winter district is at least 1000 years old. The oldest document, from which the existence of winter district can prove to be as separate ' kerspel ' (parish), is a list of income of Saint Maurisstift in Münster (Germany). This geschift dates from the first years of the 11th century. From that can be inferred that the first lines from which the village was himself developed, already for the year 1000 visible. It is probable that the ontstaan of the cultivated bowl in link has stood with the foundation of a church. The oldest bulletins speak, as it happens, of ' parochia winter district ' or mention the presence of a priest there. To the municipal reforms of 1811 winter district fell administratively under the heerlijkheid Bredevoort. In 1816, it became an independent municipality. Concerning the meaning of the name winter district the opinions diverge. The most plausible declaration is, which the name has been inferred of a become obsolete person name. In historical documents come among other things the following names for: winter district, Winethereswick, Winriswic and Wenterswic. "Wic" mean district or place of residence of a certain person. The person then probable Wenether, Winitar or winter has been called. After the Protestant reformatie winter district was reformed, in contrast to catholic remained place in the surroundings such as Groenlo and Lichtenvoorde. In the 17de centuries under Bommenberend Catholicism temporarily and briefly it was repaired. In 1850, the then municipality winter district counted, with a surface of 138 km², 7595 inhabitants [ 1 ]. NiDi Demografische Atlas 1850. In de Tweede Wereldoorlog Winterswijk is een gemeente in de Gelderse Achterhoek, en is door zijn ligging van drie zijden ingesloten door het Duitse territorium. Het is dan ook niet zo verwonderlijk dat in het najaar van 1939 bij de plaatselijke politie een melding binnenkwam dat in de buurtschap Woold behorende tot de gemeente Winterswijk personen hadden gezien dat vanaf Duits gebied een of meerdere vliegtuigen over Nederlands grondgebied vlogen,en zich verdacht gedroegen. De politie ging op onderzoek uit, maar vond natuurlijk niets omdat het zeer waarschijnlijk verkenningstoestellen van de Luftwaffe geweest waren, welke na hun verkenning weer waren terug gekeerd naar hun basis. Wat voor de Duitsers interessant zal zijn geweest, is vermoedelijk de staat van de verdedigingsobjecten nabij de grens. Dit waren onder andere de tankvallen in de buurtschap Kotten, en verdere toestanden betreffende de verkenningsbataljons die een waarnemende taak hadden om het achterland in te lichten bij naderende Duitse acties. Dit grenswachtbataljon lag in het Feestgebouw in Kotten en had tot taak om het grensgedeelte tussen Eibergen en Dinxperlo te bewaken. Reeds voor de Duitse inval stemde bij verkiezingen tussen de 15 en 20 % van de Winterswijkers, m.n boeren en kleine middenstanders op de NSB. Dit wordt verklaard door enerzijds de grote aanhang van de rechtse en antisocialistische vereniging Landbouw en Maatschappij met een een veearts als sterk charimatische voorman, en anderzijds het hoge percentage onkerkelijkheid, waardoor banden met traditionele confessionele of socialistische partijen zwakker waren.Rechts-Radicalisme in het Interbellum In Winterswijk en omgeving doken velen onder en was het verzet actief, hetwelk zover ging dat soms zelfs pro-Duits gezinde boeren tegelijkertijd joodse onderduikers hadden. Al in de vooroorlogse jaren arriveerden in de grensgemeente Winterswijk vele joodse en politieke vluchtelingen. Biografie Aron van Dam De gereformeerde verzetsvrouw Helena Kuipers-Rietberg, Tante Riek, die in Ravensbrück het leven liet, is een begrip. Het wapen van Winterswijk Het wapen van Winterswijk stamt uit 1816, maar kwam voor het eerst al voor op een vaandel van de burgerij in 1748. De afbeelding bestaat uit een in azuurblauw springende hazewindhond van zilver met een gouden halsband. Het schild is gedekt door een gouden kroon met vijf bladeren. Textielindustrie Van oudsher was Winterswijk een boerennederzetting, maar met de opkomst van de textielindustrie groeide het aantal inwoners. Winterswijk had aan het begin van de twintigste eeuw zeven textielfabrieken, waaronder de Batavier en de Tricotfabriek. Winterswijks meest historische straatje, de Lappenbrink (tegenwoordig Nieuwstraat), is ook in deze tijd ontstaan. Verkeer en vervoer Tot en met de achttiende eeuw was Winterswijk zeer geïsoleerd. De enige vorm van vervoer was via de vaak slecht begaanbare wegen. In 1830 kwam hier verandering in door de aanleg van een verharde weg tussen van Borken via Winterswijk en Groenlo naar Deventer en Zutphen. Winterswijk heeft twee spoorverbindingen: * De lijn Winterswijk–Zutphen. Deze oudste spoorverbinding in Winterswijk werd in 1878 opgericht op initiatief van textielfabrikant Jan Willink. * De lijn Winterswijk–Doetinchem–Arnhem. Beide verbindingen worden sinds 1999 bereden door Syntus. In 2001 is in Winterswijk een nieuw station geopend, Station Winterswijk West. Tweemaal per uur stoppen hier de stoptreinen Zutphen - Winterswijk. In het verleden waren er ook spoorverbindingen naar Borken (1880–1979), naar Bocholt (1880–1931) en naar Neede (1880-1938). Het oude stationsgebouw van de GOLS is nog aanwezig en als museum in gebruik. Zetelverdeling gemeenteraad *Winterswijks Belang 8 zetels *PvdA 6 zetels *CDA 3 zetels *VVD 2 zetels *Progressief Winterswijk 2 zetels Recreatie Winterswijk is een bekend recreatiegebied met veel campings. Vlak buiten het centrum ligt het Strandbad, een openluchtzwembad die echter vanwege financiële omstandigheden niet meer sinds 2004 geopend is geweest. Ten noorden van Winterswijk ligt recreatiegebied het Hilgelo. Een jaarlijks terugkerend evenement is het bloemencorso in augustus. Voetbal is een populaire sport in Winterswijk. De meest recent opgerichte voetbalvereniging in Winterswijk is FC Trias. Een fusieclub ontstaan in 2002 uit Fortuna, Kotten en Ratum. Hiermee is het voor een plaats met nog geen 30.000 inwoners zeer grote aantal clubs gereduceerd van 9 tot 7. De clubs uit de gemeente Winterswijk zijn naast FC Trias: W.V.C. Winterswijk, Sportclub Meddo, vv Winterswijk, vv Mec, Vosseveld en SKVW. Ook muziek is een populaire hobby in Winterswijk. In Winterswijk spelen drie verenigingen in de hoogste divisie van Nederland te weten de Koninklijk erkende Muziekvereniging Excelsior, de Koninklijke Winterswijkse Orkest Vereeniging en Christelijke Muziekvereniging de Eendracht. Meer dan 400 leden musiceren hier in verenigingsverband. Daarnaast speelt de Slagwerkgroep van Excelsior in de top van Nederland. Door het kampioenschap in 1999 (1e divisie) en in 2001(ere divisie) en het goede presteren op de overige concoursen is het topconcours van de KNFM en het kampioenschap van alle bonden nu in Winterswijk. Schouwburg De Storm vormt een toplocatie voor dit soort evenementen. Door de akoestiek in de concertzaal en de opslagruimte in de feestzaal onderscheid De Storm zich van de andere accommodaties elders. Naast deze drie verenigingen zijn er nog drie - ook op hoog niveau spelende - muziekverenigingen in de buurtschappen: Concordia Kotten, St. Jan Meddo, Crescendo Ratum. Daarnaast zijn er nog diverse koren, bandjes, gezelschappen en andere musici. In 2008 zal in het park bij de Scholtenbrug een nieuwe muziekkoepel worden gebouwd. Deze modern vormgegeven koepel wordt gebouwd op initiatief van muziekvereniging Excelsior, die in 2007 zijn honderdjarig bestaan vierde. Afkomstig uit Winterswijk ;Geboren te Winterswijk * Max van Dam, kunstenaar * Jelmer Gussinklo (14 januari 1982), Nederlands radiopresentator * Gerrit Komrij (30 maart 1944), Nederlands schrijver en dichter * Helena Kuipers-Rietberg (26 mei 1893 - † 1944), Nederlands verzetsstrijdster * Martijn Meerdink (15 september 1976), Nederlands voetballer * Willem van Otterloo (27 december 1907 - 27 juli 1978), Nederlands componist en dirigent * Bram Stemerdink (6 maart 1936), Nederlands politicus (PvdA) * Jan Vreman (17 september 1965), Nederlands voetballer * Jurgen Wevers (12 januari 1979), Nederlands voetbalkeeper ---- ;Geleefd in Winterswijk * Aron van Dam (Smilde, 5 augustus 1881 - † Auschwitz 17 september 1942) * Erny Green (pseudoniem van Ernst Grevink) * Piet Mondriaan van 1880 tot 1892 * Aad Nuis * Taida Pasić van 1999 tot 2005 en 2005 tot 2006 * Daniel Sahuleka * Ernst Daniël Smid ---- ;Ontstaan in Winterswijk * Disabuse, Hardcore/Metal band in de periode 1987-2004 Externe links *Overzicht van alle boeken over Winterswijk *Website van de gemeente Winterswijk